Same Old Auld Lang Syne
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Yang Runs into her Ex on Christmas Eve. Memories of the past are brought up and the pain returns with it. Can they repair a bridge once thought destroyed or will they remain as they are.
1. Cold Nights

An old beat up yellow chevy pulled up to the corner store. Getting out a woman with long blonde hair walked into the building. Walking up and down the isles she grabbed a few items from each. Turning to the isle holding a few christmas decorations she saw her. Standing looking at the garland was her Ex.

Walking up to her she gently tapped her shoulder. Looking over the raven haired woman quickly put down whatever she was holding."Im sorry I am in your way excuse me."

Smiling the blonde chuckled."Always the same huh Blake?" Blake's eyes widened as she realized who was standing in front of her. Fumbling to gather herself she dropped her purse causing both to burst out in laughter. "Yup you have not changed at all."

"How have you been Yang?" She asked chuckling as she hugged her long time friend. "It has been way to long." Grabbing her basket she motioned for Yang to follow her. "Come on lets check out and we can catch up over a drink."

Following Blake outside after checking out they looked to the sky and the falling snow. "I walked here, but I am guessing you drove your old pickup am I right?" Smiling Yang just nodded. "I've had it since High School so I am too attached to sell it."

Hoping into the truck Blake was reminded of all the fun times she had with Yang. For one she still had the dent in the roof from when she hit a speed bump to fast. Blake rubbed her head from the memory. As Yang climbed in and fired up the engine she moved a little closer to her until the heat turned on.

Driving around most of the bars had closed for Christmas. Seeing the neon glow of a local liquor store Yang pulled over. Hopping out she ran inside and bought a six pack of beer. Running back to the truck she fired it up once more. Yang continued down the road until she reached the park.

Grabbing the beers Blake tore one off and handed it to Yang before getting hers. "Heres to innocence." She said tapping Yangs bottle with hers. "Heres to now." Around half way through their first drink Yang looked over to Blake.

"How have you been? I have not seen you in years." Blake taking another sip acknowledged her with a nod before speaking. "I have been doing pretty well. I married an architect about a year ago." For a moment Yang saw a moment of sadness within her eyes. "I want to say I love him. He keeps me warm, safe and dry." Yang placed her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Even so the years have been kinder to you. You still hold the radiance you did in High School." Yang gave her a cheeky grin as she went to down the rest of her beer. Blake slapped her shoulder playfully. Yang was not sure if her face showed doubt or gratitude.

"I've seen a few of your record in stores. You must be doing well." Yang cracked open another drink and took a swig. "Yeah the audiences are awesome, but the traveling that is where the hell is at." Blake started on her second drink as well as they sat in silence for a moment.

Looking out at the park Blake saw her past. There she was running around the tree with her childhood best friend. They would always get into some sort of trouble together. Moving her eyes across she spotted the swing set.

"Yang remember when we had the jumping contest off the swings?" Yang thought for a moment before exclaiming. "Yeah I do! Your mom was so mad cause you failed your landing and we thought your arm was broken." Yang laughed.

Yang followed Blake's gaze as she looked upon the gazebo in the middle of the park. That is where the best night of her life happened. She had just asked out her childhood friend. That is where Blake and her shared their first kiss.

Soon the pack of beers were gone and Blake grew tired. "Yang I think it is time to call it a night." Nodding in agreement she started the truck and headed back to the corner store. Once at the store Blake leaned over and gave Yang a kiss on the cheek. "It was great seeing you again. Please take care."

As Yang watched Blake walk away through the snow she felt a familiar pain in her chest. In one instance she was back in school and looked as she remembered their break up. Putting the truck in drive she turned around to head home. Looking to the night sky one last time she noticed it had stopped snowing. Now as she made her way through the dark rain was the only thing she could hear.


	2. Tearful Past

**Hey look...a 2nd chapter. This will not be updated very fast at all. Just some side project of mind. Still I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.**

* * *

Kicking off her shoes as she walked into the foyer of the house Yang sighed. Seeing Blake again was amazing, yet at the same time heartbreaking. Falling asleep most nights she dreamt of when they were together, wishing things could have ended differently.

The house was dark and quiet as she tiptoed her way to her bedroom. Reaching the hallway, Yang was sure she was in the clear, but a soft, drawn out creaking defied her hope for solitude.

"Yang? What are you doing up this late at night?" Her sisters half asleep voice filled her ears. Turning, she faced Ruby, who stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes to adjust them to the dark.

"I-I went outside to have a smoke." Yang stammered, hoping it would be enough for Ruby.

Squinting her eyes and pouting, her little sister made it clear she did not believe her. "You have not smoked in years. What is going on?" Pressing further into the situation, Ruby crossed her arms. "You saw her didn't you?"

Closing her eyes, Yang nodded slowly as she leaned against the wall. Ruby knew all too well what had happened back then. How Yang had resorted to different means of relieving herself from her mind. From weed to cigarettes, beer to liquor. Everything she could get her hands on she tried it. Something she herself knew she'd regret.

"Yang..." Her sister's voice broke the silence of the house, "please...don't let her hurt you again."

Ruby watched as Yang composed herself and headed to her room. The clicking of the lock told Ruby that she was done talking for the night. The thought of Blake being back in town meant nothing but bad news to her. If she sees her, she is going to have some choice words for her.

Turning back around, Ruby headed back to bed. Flopping down on her mountain of pillows while she mumbled to herself. "She has no reason to speak to Yang. She burned that bridge long ago."

* * *

Yang fell into her bed with a heavy thud. Unlike her sister who had a very soft mattress, she needed one that was a lot thicker. As she lain on her back facing the ceiling, memories of her break up with Blake welled in her head every time she tried closing her eyes.

" _Really Yang? That is your career choice? There is no security with it!"_ Blake yelled at her girlfriend. _"I know you have wanted to start your own band since you were little but you can not seriously be this thick headed."_

Yang rubbed her arm up and down as Blake unleashed her pent up aggression. This wasn't new to her as Blake has made a habit of it. When they started dating freshman year she was sweet, kind, and honestly more quiet.

The day she told Blake of her ideal career choice it started there. The fights happened more often, usually ending with both of them giving the silent treatment. She should have seen it coming but she wanted to pretend all was well.

Blake meant no disrespect to her, but she refused to listen to her. She kept telling her she needed something with job security.

" _Blake you know this is what I have wanted to do since we became friends all those years ago."_ Yang had finally had enough of it. _"You are my girlfriend! You are supposed to support me not diminish my dreams."_

To the normal eye it looked like one of their usual fights, but somehow this one was different. Both of them looked tired, neither one budging from their stances.

" _If you can't stand by me and support me then leave!"_ Yang yelled at her.

Blakes head dipped low for a brief moment before she looked up again. _"If that is what you wish. Good luck with your childish dream Xiao Long."_

As Yang watched Blake walk away she didn't care. She got rid of the negativity in her life she should be happy. As the first tear started to roll down her face her heart told her she wasn't.

When Yang returned home that day she felt a shell of her former self. She never heard her dad's greeting as she trudged to her room and shut the door. She didn't mean to say that but dammit Blake was being stubborn. Blake had always had her best interests at heart, but that blinded her from really helping.

She pulled out her phone and brought up Blake's contact info. Her thumb hovered over delete before pressing the call button. The line slowly began ringing as Yang's heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to apologize for yelling, but wanted to let Blake know that she has made up her mind.

Soon there was a click on the other end. "We are sorry but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try another number."

Her heart dropped to her gut as soon as the first words left the speaker.

It was a memory she absolutely hated. Every moment she despised with a passion, that Blake had broken up with her for something so simple as a childhood dream that she made come reality. She wished she could turn the clock back to that day and start over.

* * *

Across Vale Blake gazed out of her apartment window. In all the years she has not seen her, Yang had not changed one bit. She felt the bed softly creak as her husband rolled over in his sleep. She looked over at him and smiled, but the guilt inside of her made it hard.

"Why do I still have to love her?"


End file.
